I Never Knew Why
by cherry14284
Summary: She never knew the real reason why he left her all she knew was that she was going to get him back. But what happens when the one she was searching for comes back after 6 long years, when she had given up hope on him coming back. Will she except him back or will she block him out of her life for all the hurt he has caused her.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She never knew the real reason why he left her all she knew was that she was going to get him back one way or another. But what would happen if the one she was looking for, for so long came home 6 years later and seems not to ave changed. Will she exept him back into her life or will she block him out of her life because of all the hurt he caused her.

Sasuke: Cherry-chan does not own naruto or me and especially sakura *smirk* i own sakura

Cherry: ON TO THE STORY

'he left me 6 years ago on a bench and went to get stronger after i told him i loved him' sakura thought. ' all he said to me before he left was "thank you" i dont get it he left but why would he say thank you when you always said that you thought i was annoying and would never be anything more then a burden to team 7 because i always had to be protected. after i had trained with Tsunade-sama i thought i was strong enough but i wasnt and your probable never comeing back.'

"well no point in dwelling on the past anymore i have to look ahead to the future and take the role as head of the hospital like Tsunade-sama. So no more thinking about the past i need to focus only on the future." sakura said to herself.

" WE GOT A PATIENT IN DESPERATE NEED OF YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW!" shizune yelled.

"OK, stop yelling and start walking." sakura said and started walking fast to the surgry room. " now tell me the patients condition, and if its a ninja or a citizen of konoha."

"the person is indeed a ninja and they have about 14 slashes on their arms, legs, and stomach but the deepest gash was done to the left arm right below the shoulder. they have lost a lot of blood were giving them a blood transfusion, but they just keep bleeding and we dont have enough chakra to heal all the wounds and the deep gash. So we desperatly need your help." shizune explained

Sakura thought about what to do for awhile then she thought of it.

"rap up the other wounds tightly but not to tightly or you will make them bleed faster. And i will deal with the deep gash on their arm, OK." she said. Sakura then turned around and saw shizune just standing there.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! I TOLD YOU WHAT HAS TO BE DONE NOW GO! I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE A PATIENT GOT THAT!" Sakura yelled angerly.

"oh right good luck and make sure you save that patient." shizune said while running.

"will do" sakura said not really paying attention

sakura got to the emergency room and started to tell people what is needed to be done "ok so that gash on his arm will have to be stiched up and then healed with chakra. So somebody get me the stitching supplies and somebody get me a mask and gloves please." sakura said. They all just stared at her until sakura shouted "WHAT DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR. IF YOU DONT WANT ME TO GET REALLY ANGRY THEN DO AS I SAID!"

"Right" they all said

After about 3 hours the patient was stabilized and was resting.

"ok good job everyone i can take over from here you guys can go take a well deserved break."sakura said smiling

"YAHOO YOU ARE THE BEST SAKURA-SAMA!" they all cheered

"thank you now get going i need to check this patients charts, ok?"she answered.

Once they gave her the patients charts they all left.

to sakura and the mystery patient

'ok so this person is a guy and a ninja.' sakura thought. The mystery patient started to stir in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and shot up into a sitting position. the result of this was he startled sakura and caused major pain for himself.

"hey don`t sit up so quick or you will reopen those injuries that took forever to close up ok." sakura said after she calmed down from the surprise of the mystery patient sitting up so quickly.

'w-where am i?' said mystery person thought.

"hello sir? hey there are you alright? can you hear me? sir?" sakura asked

'that voice who is that? their voice sounds familiar. who is that? wait is that...' mystery man thought.

"sakura is that you?' mystery man asked. (a/n: omg who is it im pretty sure u already know)

sakura was shocked that the voice of this person sound so familiar. thing was it was the person that she had been looking for for over 6 years. the one that after she confessed her love for left her on a cold bench unconscious.

"s-s-s-sasuke-k-k-kun" sakura stuttered. she couldn't believe it_ he_ was _here_. here in konoha.

"what are you doing here sasuke? i thought you wanted nothing to do with konoha or me?" sakura said on the brink of tears.

"sakura i never wanted to leave konoha or you but i had no choice." sasuke said with his head down.

"BULLCRAP" sakura screamed, while letting the tears fall freely now"YOU ALWAYS HAVE A CHOICE ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT TO DO BECAUSE NOBODY CAN FORCE YOU TO DO ANYTHING! SO DONT GIVE ME THIS BULLSHIT! YOU CHOOSE TO LEAVE KONOHA FOR POWER, YOU CHOOSE TO HURT NARUTO TILL HE WAS ALMOST DIED, AND YOU CHOOSE TO LEAVE ME!"

after sakura finish that she ran out of the room and told some nurses to take sasuke to a room and then ran to her office to lay down on the bed she had in their incase she had to work over night when it to dangerous to walk home.

when she layed down on the bed she cried into the pillow for over an hour, by that time it was the end of her shift so she clocked out and went home.

to sasuke

"she hates me and i cant blame her i did leave but i have to tell her the real reason i left" sasuke said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

me: hey im back sorry it took so long. damn school

sasuke: ok good ur back now we can get to the story so sakura chan doesnt hate me anymore

me:*silence*

sasuke: that is in this chapter right?

me: hehe well *sweating like crazy*

sasuke:oh fuck sakura has 2 fucking hate me still u r so mean *goes up to me and i run behind sakura*

me: AAAAAHHHHHH SAKURA SAVE ME! oh and also do something about that cusing of his

sakura: sure cherry-chan. *looks at sasuke cutely* sasu-kun can u come here for a second

sasuke:*runs to sakura and wraps his arms around her waist and whispers in her ear* yes sa-ku-ra-chan

sakura:*pulls him into a passionate kiss and then they go to a different room*

me: well that worked

Ikuto and Amu: Cherry14284 doesnt own naruto or shugo chara

me: *whispers to people reading this* amu and ikuto are in this story too but not until later and they will be really cute too

OK NOW ONTO THE STORY!

THE NEXT DAY

SASUKES POV

i woke up to the sound of someone coming in my hospital room the next morning.

"Who's there?" i asked alittle annoyed about being woken up. when i got no answer i opened my eyes and saw sakura standing there. she looked like she had cried herself to sleep last night. i felt a pang of guilt come over me because i knew i had caused her to cry.

"sakura i-" i started but she put her hand up signaling me to be quiet.

"sasuke Tsunade-sensai has asigned me as your nurse and as the jonin that will be keeping and eye on you till ur probation is over, so she has made the decission that from now untill then you will be living at my house with me, my sister whos name is amu, her team mates yoru uzumaki, miki hyuuga, and this last person might surprise you but an uchiha named ikuto-" she was about to continue but i cut her off.

"WHAT MY LITTLE BROTHER IS STILL ALIVE!?" i yelled with the hint of a smile on my face.

"we will talk about this later but right now we have to get you to my house, ok?" she said with her head down so her bangs covered her beautiful green eyes.

"hn." i said(a/n:FINALLY SASUKES CATCH PHRASE)

sakura put some clothes on the chair next to my temporary bed.

"put these on i will be back in 10 minutes and you better be done" she ordered

"hn" i said using my regular language again. she then left and i got out of the bed and carefully started dressing.

~10 minutes later~

i was almost done getting dressed. i was reaching for my shirt when sakura walked back in and i froze as did she and we just stared at eachother. she started blushing like mad and i just thought that it super adorable and i also had a small hint of pink on my cheecks. She turned around and i quickly and painfully put on my shirt (sasu: hey u try rushing to put on a shirt when just yesterday i had surgry on my arm). I groaned as my arm started to bleed through my bandages.

this did not get past sakura she rushed over and told me to take it off again. i groaned when i tried lifting my arm it started to bleed even more. sakura acted fast and had to literally tear off my shirt. then took off the bandages and wrapped new ones around it and my chest to sercure it and was blushing the entire time.

in about 8 minutes she had managed to stop the bleeding and changed my bandages and said i could just use one of the jackets with a hood so people wont recognize me. i agreed and she went to go get the jacket. when she came back and gave me the jacket she said the thing that i knew was coming.

"why did you leave me?" i didnt answer.

"TELL ME SASUKE! why did you leave me all those years ago on a bench in the middle of the night? I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU TREATED IT LIKE IT WAS NOTHING. AND ALL YOU SAID WAS THANK YOU AND KNOCKED ME OUT AND PUT ME THAT BENCH ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY YOU DID IT CANT YOU AT LEAST TELL ME THAT!?" sakura yelled at me and started crying again.

i had a guilty look on my face at seeing her cry again after all these years.

"i wouldnt expect you to remember what happened right before i knocked you out." i said

"what?" she said

"nothing lets just say that i left to protect someone important to me and that they are still important to me. But they probably hate me now." i said with a bit of sadness in my voice and eyes.

"that doesnt answer my question but alright lets get going" she said then as she was walking to the door she stopped.

"oh i forgot that i can teleport us there i always forget i can do that. ok grab on to my shoulders" she said. 'oh i have a better idea' i thought. i then wrapped my good arm around her waist and pulled her back into my chest. when she was about to yell at me i said,

"its easier this way sakura. i can only lift one arm remember?"

"hmpf, fine" she said then did a few hand signs and with a poof we disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. We then reappeared in front of a huge mansion.

"this is my house. there are some perks to being a doctor and a ninja you know after awhile the money adds up." sakura explained

"oh" i said then when we got to the door when sakura was about to open it we heard yelling

"NO! IKUTO STOP IT SISSY SAID SHE WANTED THE HOUSE TO LOOK NICE WHEN SHE GOT HOME EARLY TODAY. SO GET OF YOUR BUTT AND START WORKING! I MEAN COME ON YOUR AN UCHIHA AND ARENT UCHIHA'S KNOWN TO HAVE TONS OF ENERGY. SO USE THAT ENERGY AND GET UP AND CLEAN YOUR MESS... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! NO IKUTO STOP CHASING ME ITS NOT FUNNY! NOOOOOOO!" there was a pause then the sound of someone hitting someone very hard was heard "IKUTO YOU FRICKEN PERVERT GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, SISSY HELP!" the voice cried

"*sigh* their at it again" sakura said and opened the door where my grown up little brother was hugging a girl that looked like a mini sakura to his chest with his face buried in her hair as she tried to squirm out of his grip (failing miserably). I looked over to sakura who has an annoyed look on now. She went over to my little brother and hit him on the head and then pulled her sister into her arms.

" how many do i have to tell you not to do that and if i have to tell you one more time no chocolate taiyaki for an entire year under stand?" sakura exclaimed. my little brothers face visibly paled at that. Ikuto then started to pout and cry alittle and sakuras sister started struggling to get out of sakuras hold. when she did she ran over to ikuto and hugged him.

"oh its ok kitty-koi i wont let her take away your choco taiyaki. sissy always so mean to my boyfriend?" mini sakura asked

"because i knew he would pout and you would forgive him and then i wouldnt have to deal with you 2 when we have another person that is going to be living with us for a while. oh and amu you just might now him. and ikuto you will definatly know him." she turned to find him missing.

"ill be right back" sakura said. she then found me outside the door hiding and let me tell you she looked mad gulp. sakura then took hold off the hoodie i was wearing and started pulling me back to the others. and when i struggled she yeld,

"SASUKE UCHIHA GET YOUR LAZY BETRAYING FAT ASS IN HERE AND SAY HELLO TO YOUR BROTHER YOU FUCKING COWARD!" that cought his attention and he swich their positions and held her against his chest and whispered in her ear,

"dear sakura have you forgotten that nobody is ever allowed to call me a coward after all ive been through in my fucked up life, and i just dont want my litte brother mad at me for leaving without seeing if he was alive ok" i could feel sakura shudder. she then turned around and kissed my cheek and said into my ear,

"sasuke my life is fucked up to they made a new policy for the jonin sensai's that is that the 3 genin in my case 4 must live with them untill they are at the chunin level. picture this a kid of naruto and hinata, a kid of tenten and neji, a perverted young uchiha, and my younger sister and me all living in one house could you handle that hmm sa-su-ke-kun" sakura said. i thought for a second and froze.

"wait wait back up naruto and hinata the dobe had a kid. and he finally realized hinata liked him well that is a completly unexpected. i am thinking of the right naruto right. the one with spiky blonde hair, loves ramen, dreamed of being hokage, and ended every sentence with the phrase 'believe it'. that naruto?" i asked. sakura giggled that cute giggle i love and missed.

"the very same and you might want to not call him dobe anymore because he accually accomplished his goal and now he is hokage and Tsunade-sensai is in charge of the new devision that deals with our rouge ninja ok. now lets go in before they start to think that i killed you ok" sakura said and gave me another kiss on the cheek but this time she had kiss the corner of my mouth and it made me want to pull her into his chest again and kiss her full on the mouth.

"alright lets go"

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

me: like it? ikuto amu miki and yoru have been announced

ok so i need help with deciding how to pair every one else with oh and itachi eventually comes back and proves to be a good guy ok now

vote by putting the 2 people u want together's number in the review box below below V

girls

1. ino

2. temari

3. made up person (if chosen then give me a discription on what look and act like)

boys

2. sai (i would feel bad if i didnt put the basterd in)

3. itachi

thank u and i want 5 reviews or i wont continue alright see ya


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi people it is time for chapter 3

sasuke: ok im happy that ikuto is my brother but y is he a pervert as far as i know uchihas are not perverted

me: oh shut it sasuke. now sakura amu do the disclaimer

sakura and amu: right

sakura: cherry14284 does not own naruto...

amu: nor does cherry14284 own shugo chara.

me: but i wish i did ok now ON TO THE STORY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SASUKE'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sakura and i(a/n: ha take that bitches i used proper grammer) walked into her house again, and she held my hand without relizing it. when we got back to where my little brother and her sister were. the look on my brothers face when i saw him surprised me. he looked overjoyed to see me.

"DUCKY-NEE-CHAN!" ikuto shouted and ran to me hugging me. my eyes softened and i hugged him back.

"well it seems you remember me kitty-nee-chan" i said with the hint of a smile on my face. i looked over to sakura and her face had a smile on it.

"cherry-chan isnt that the sasuke who broke your heart into a million pieces?" sakura's sister said and the smile sakura had on her face dissapeared and she looked down sad.

"ducky-nee-chan you broke sakura sensai's heart? why?" ikuto asked me.

"ikuto can i talk to you in private please?" i asked. and ikuto nodded his head. we went out side to talk.

"ok ikuto i never wanted to break sakuras heart, but i had no choice." i said with a guilty look on my face

"what do you mean you didnt have a choice?" my little brother asked

"orochimaru said that if i did not go with him then he would hurt the love of my life...sakura." i said

"I KNEW YOU LIKED HER. YOU ALWAYS DENIED IT BEFORE THE MASERCURE BUT I KNEW IT! SAKURA SENSAI, DUCKY-NEE-CHAN LI..." but thats all he got to say before i grabbed him a put a hand over his mouth.

"dont tell her now i want to tell her when she has started to forgive me ok?" i said with a blush on my face

"oh and speaking of the masercure itachi is inesent and before you yell at me let me tell you why hes inesent ok" ikuto just nodded his head

"good ok so i ran into itachi when i was on a mission for orochimaru...

**FLASHBACK(still sasukes pov)**

"what do you mean your inecent, itachi?! YOU FRICKEN KILLED OUR ENTIRE FAMILY! HOW CAN YOU POSSABLY BE INECENT?!" i had yelled at him

"because it was a mission asigned to me by Danzo and the elders. they said that if i didnt take the mission then they would make someone else do it and have everyone die, but if i took the mission then they would allow you and one other uchiha live. i had to do it because i could not allow my little brothers die by the hands of an uchiha hater."itachi told me

" you mean ikuto is alive?" i asked very interested

" i do not know he was away during this with another clan. i think that it was the karu..haru..oh right it was the haruno clan that watched over him under my asking. they are the only clan, besides the hokage, that knows the truth about me exept for their youngest daughter. i cant remember her name but she was that girl on your team. the pink haired one that you had a crush on." itachi said. my eyes widened then saddened because of how much i missed her right then

"you mean sakura?" i said in a mutter

"yup thats her. well i have to go the other akatsuki members will be looking for me. oh and before i go i need to tell you. you must kill orochimaru and go back to konoha, because orochimaru is of no longer use to you. you are by far stronger then him now. Also i believe that if you stay away from konoha any longer then that sakura girls heart will be broken completely, ok, good bye brother see you later" then itachi was gone

**END FLASHBACK**

"...and so i killed orochimaru but got really hurt doing so. i managed to get back to konohas gates but then i collapsed, and when i woke up in the hospital, i saw sakura and i just kept thinking and hoping that i could get her to love me again, because i can love no one else except her." i finished and looked over at ikuto who was smiling both happily and mischiefously.

"I JUST KNEW IT! I KNEW HE WAS INECENT!" ikuto screamed. sakura and her little sister came running out and wondering what the comotion was. ikutos mischiefous look took over his face then he ran to amu putting his arm around her shoulder and whispering something into her ear. then amu got the same look on her face and nodded

"whos inecent?" sakura asked oblivious how her two students were plotting something

" itachis inecent. he had no choice but to kill our family because the mission was asigned to him by danzo and the elders. they said that if he took the mission two uchihas could live. he choose me and ikuto to stay alive. but if he didnt take the mission then someone else would and and all of the uchihas including me, ikuto, and itachi would be killed." i said coming up and standing right in front of her.

**time skip(and sakura pov)**

"cherry-chan all the rooms have people occuping them so i think sasuke should stay with you, because your his nurse and none of us will that includes me and ikuto-koi" amu said and i couldnt argue with her because her info was good

"fine" i mummbed

**time skip( and back to sasukes pov)**

i was in the bathroom next to sakuras room getting into some pajamas i packed which was only sweatpants. i then went back to sakuras room and knocked. then went inside her room and found her with her ass in the air setting up a sleeping mat on the ground which i assumed was for me. when she finished she turned around to face me and blushed a tomato red. i looked her up and down and saw she was in pajama booty shorts and a sports bra. i smirked on the inside.

"ok time for bed now you get my bed because your hurt and ill sleep on the mat ok" sakura said still blushing and went to go lay down on the sleeping mat. before she could lay down i grabbed her by the waist and threw her over my shoulder and walked to her bed, pulled the covers down and layed sakura down then i layed down next to her wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her against my chest with the covers over us then whispered into her ear

"we will both sleep on the bed and no arguing or i might have to punish you" and while saying that i rested my hand on her left breast and gave it a hard squeeze. i smirked when she moaned and nodded her head. i kissed her neck and said

"good girl" then we both fell asleep with her in my arms

read and review


End file.
